The Outsiders
by Unicute17
Summary: Outsiders' perspectives on the demigods I will NOT take any of NOTPs on my profile unless you have a very specific plot/request


Walking down the Hallway of AHS Perseus Jackson put a fake smile on his face. On the outside he looked like a normal carefree teenager, but if you looked closely at him you would notice the bags under his eyes and the brokenness etched deep in his sea green irises. You would notice the tension pulsing through each and every fiber of his being and the constant slow swivel of his head when he entered a classroom.

"PTSD" he would say "I was a veteran in two wars." He'd then shoot us a glare telling us to "drop it"

Even before I noticed the PTSD I always knew that he was different, He always wore a necklace with Clay beads around his neck, he'd say "Gods" instead "God" he'd carry a pen in his pocket but would never use it to write. He was always very sweet to the people who weren't "Popular."

But there is one day that I will never forget, the day I met his Girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

"Jocelyn" he said after Sabrina DeShay (AN NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE NAMED SABRINA!) the queen of AHS gave me my daily dose of insecurity "Sabrina is a jerk, you are beautiful and you can do anything you put your mind to" I blushed after he said this because I thought it wasn't true, if it was maybe I'd be able to tell my parents I was gay. Percy was the only person who knew and he was always trying to get my confidence up so I could tell them.

LineBreak

We reached Greek class and took our seats, I always liked Greek our Teacher Mr. MacInnes was super funny and chill, he never talked at a normal volume he was always whispering or shouting. " good morning class" he boomed.

"Good morning Mr. MacInnes" we chorused.

"Today we will be talking about Tartarus". He said whispering the last word. I looked across the aisle to where Percy sat, expecting him to roll his eyes at Mr. MacInnes's theatrics. Instead I saw him with a strange look on his face, it was as if he was trying to hold back a scream, his breathing became just a touch quicker than normal.

"You okay?" I mouthed. He didn't answer. Mr. MacInnes continued on.

"Tartarus is a primordial being it is the Greek version of Hell, there are many rivers that flow into Tartarus including the Cocytus and the Phlegethon. Percy whimpers softly. When a monster dies it would be reborn in Tartarus. It was a prison for those who did unforgivable deeds…" he tried to continue when he was cut off by a scream that made my blood run cold I looked over at Percy he was on the floor curled up in a ball babbling.

"Annabeth I'm sorry, I'm right here please I didn't leave you...Bob you can't...Damasen I'm sorry...Annabeth…. Annabeth it burns… it burns...I'm drowning...I'm sorry...our future...I…love….you."

"Ms. Danayae, why don't you take Percy to Ms. Reselda's office, I'll write you a pass and excuse you for the rest of the class." Mr McInnes said. He wrote me a hall pass and I put it in my pocket

"Perce it's Joce", I said shaking him "I'm going to take you to the Nurse's office can you stand up?" He didn't answer and he was still babbling and screaming, so I picked him up bridal style and walked to the nurse's.

"Hello...oh my...lay him down here". I do as she says, she turns to him and says "Percy it's Shirley i'm going to IM Nico and get him to Shadow-Travel Annabeth here ok? Percy didn't respond.

" _IM? Shadow-Travel?"_ I thought.

Ms. Reselda stepped into her office and after a few minutes came back out. "She'll be here soon Perce" she said to him. A few moments later a girl came running into the office and layed down next to Percy. Ms. Reselda wrote me a pass and escorted me out the office.

LineBreak

A few days later I got a text from an unknown number (AN MONSTER PROOF TECH) it read the following .

Hi Jocelyn, this is Annabeth I was the girl who laid with Percy in the nurse's office. Thank you for getting him there, we've both been through alot and I know it must've been tough not knowing what was going on! If you want an explanation. Call my friend Reyna

Reyna ***-***-*****

Thanks Again

Annabeth Chase

I called Reyna and we began talking, she told me about Greek Myths being real and how I was Clear-Sighted after, we formed a romantic relationship and I got courage to tell my parents I was gay!


End file.
